


No More Excuses...

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyjuice Potion, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Submission, Top!Albus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Age Play fest over at Live Journal for my own prompt.</p>
<p>Al has finally run out of excuses for the games he and his brother play together.</p>
<p>Warning: Story is a slash incestuous pairing that is sexually explicit so Please Do Not Flame!! All warnings are in the tags so refer to those before reading!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Excuses...

Al knows that this is all sorts of wrong but he can’t bring himself to stop…

He’s a mere week shy of his twenty-first birthday, more than old enough to know better. He just can’t bring himself to say no to his brother Jamie, at least that’s what he keeps telling himself. Just like he’d told himself it was just the wine that first time they’d kissed in a darkened hallway during a party at the Burrow. Then he’d told himself he hadn’t wanted to ruin Jamie’s victory when they’d fucked a week later in the Quidditch showers. He’d always had a slew of excuses, reasons why he hadn’t simply told Jamie no.

But Al had finally run out of excuses…

He could no longer come up with reasons for the pervy things he was willing to do with his brother. Because the first time Jamie called him daddy and begged to be spanked, Al had felt the excitement twitching within his own trousers. It wasn’t just about what Jamie wanted anymore and deep down, Al knew it. Al enjoyed seeing Jamie dressed up in the childish costumes. He adored that scared little boy voice Jamie used when he asked his daddy if it would hurt. He reveled in kissing away Jamie’s tears after he spanked him. And more than anything else, Al was extremely turned on by the whimpering cries Jamie would let out whenever Al thrust hard inside of him.

Oh sure, Al had tried to resist a time or two but he’d always found himself crawling back to play Jamie’s demented little games. He wasn’t much for resisting because he loved the games too. Al had spanked his brother’s bottom raw with a leather belt on numerous occasions. The heat of those reddened globes against his lips making his trousers unbearably tight. He’d pressed inside Jamie without preparation, apologizing for hurting his little boy. Al had given his baby boy a treat to suck upon and been thrilled at the gagging sounds he’d made. In return Jamie had promised to be daddy’s good little boy in his most submissive voice and it was a voice Al simply couldn’t seem to get enough of.

Through each and every horsy ride upon his lap, the countless bubble baths and all the nights he’d tuck Jamie into bed; Al kept trying to pretend it was just a harmless game…

Yet, now as he peers out through a set of green eyes that aren’t truly his own, his vision fuzzy with nearsightedness, Al can no longer deny just how serious this _“game”_ has become. Al knows he’s all too happy to be Jamie’s daddy; in fact he yearns for it so badly that it wasn’t just enough to simply pretend. 

Al places the spectacles upon the bridge of his nose and looks at Jamie with their father’s slightly wrinkled face. There are callouses upon Al’s palms in places his artist’s hand have never dreamt of acquiring. His fingers tremble slightly as they press against Jamie’s bum, not in fear but with desire and need. Al hears his father’s voice whispering to Jamie, alien with its litany of perverse words. He whispers how beautiful and good a boy Jamie is and just how much his daddy loves him.

Jamie breathes a sigh of contentment as his daddy’s fingers grasp his cock. Al tells Jamie how special he is and how proud he’s making his daddy because he’s being such a good little boy. Al’s lips press hard against his brother’s lips. Jamie looks at him with that little boy smile and says “I love you too, daddy.” Those deviously innocent words have Al’s prick hard almost instantly. Al takes Jamie’s hand and presses it to the front of his trousers. The friction of the rough cloth against his cock only stirs Al’s dark desires even further. Jamie smiles at him with that innocuous look he’s practiced to near perfection. It’s almost as if Jamie really is just a sweet little child and not a grown man of twenty three years instead.

Al leans down to whisper into Jamie’s ear.

“You know how much daddy loves you, right baby?”

Jamie just nods silently, looking with timid confusion into the green eyes staring down at him.

“Well, daddy has a special treat for his good little boy.” 

As he speaks those promising words, Al reaches down to undo the front of his trousers. Jamie watches him and Al can register the eagerness within his gaze. Al has to chuckle at the sight, wondering at just how badly Jamie might have wanted this. For unbelievably, this time the game has been Al’s idea all along.

Yes, it’s Jamie who’ll have to come up with the excuses this time…he’s the one who’ll have to convince himself that he only said yes to spare Al’s feelings, that he really hadn’t wanted to be fucked by his own father like this.

Yet, deep down they’ll both know the horrible truth. That Jamie hadn’t made even the slightest protest when Al had brought him the vial full of Polyjuice. In fact, he hadn’t so much as hesitated as he’d placed the graying hairs inside the muddied potion before handing it over for Al to drink. 

It doesn’t matter what they’ll say later…

Because all that matters is right now. All that matters is Al stripping Jamie out of his overalls. All that’s important is Al pressing their father’s tongue against Jamie’s hole while his body responds almost eagerly to each and every lick from that tongue. Al can see that Jamie’s mind is clouded, that he’s lost within the fantasy. In fact, Al is almost sure that for moments at a time Jamie forgets that it’s his brother fucking him. Each cry of daddy, each moan of more please sounds so real, so insistent that it leaves Al teetering upon the edge because he knows his brother isn’t begging him anymore but rather he’s begging their father.

Al never realized that anything could turn him on as badly as this does. He never knew this fantasy would bring him so much power and control over his older brother but it does and he finds himself reveling in it.

Oh Al won’t have to make excuses anymore, not to Jamie or to himself. Because he’s run out of excuses for the things he’s doing. He’s run out of excuses and he simply doesn’t care. Al’s found a perverse pleasure within the games he and Jamie play and that’s all the excuse he needs.


End file.
